


Waluigi's Watermelons

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Tennis, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi was playing tennis when suddenly a strange storm comes and drops watermelons onto the lanky tall man.





	Waluigi's Watermelons

Waluigi was slamming several green fuzzy tennis balls with his purple tennis racket against a brick wall near his dirt track stadium that was named after him as he was there all night, with it being dusk as he was practicing for the impending tennis match to come, when he looked up to see several storm clouds popping up in the distance, all of which replaced the setting sun that was lighting up the night sky in a crisp orange.

"Wha...?" Waluigi stated in confusion as the balls went right by his tall lanky frame, the man in purple placing his racket on the ground as he scratched his head in confusion. "A storm... now? What is going on-"

Waluigi was then zapped by a lightning bolt, blinking as he coughed, shaking the ash off of him as he noticed several more lightning bolts striking, all of them barely missing him. He then looked up at the sky to see various watermelons falling down onto him, with the purple clothed dude being covered in watermelons as he pulled himself out of the fruity mess, glancing around as he was confused. He then glanced forward to see Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha arriving there by using Petey's Piranha Pipes kart, the two shocked at the large amount of watermelons present.

"So... care to explain what's with these watermelons?" Dry Bowser asked as he picked up a full watermelon, inspecting it as he took a piece off and munched on it, turning his attention to Waluigi.

"Wah... I dunno. They just fell from the sky onto me." Waluigi explained as he pushed the chunks of watermelon off of him, growling as he was annoyed that his clothing was soaked from the fruity juice.

Petey mumbled as he moved his green leaves about, getting out of the driver seat of his kart as he took several of the watermelons and stuffed them into his mouth, occasionally putting some into his red pouch to save for later.

"Yeah, it did seem like it was going to become a storm, but then this happened instead." Waluigi replied.

"...So what are you going to do with the watermelons?" Dry Bowser asked.

Waluigi shrugged. "I don't know. Eat them, sell 'em... I'll think of something."

Suddenly several piranha plants began to sprout from within the watermelon pile, with them chuckling as Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Petey looked at each other awkwardly.

"So these watermelons are ripe, huh?" plant said.

"Let's take them for our own gain!"

"Petey, did you summon these guys...?"

"Way to stereotype, you lanky freak of nature. Just because we're all piranha plants, doesn't mean we're the same."


End file.
